Project Summary/Abstract This grant proposes funding for the Cochrane Skin Group Annual Meeting on March 18 & 19, 2020 with the theme ?Comparative Effectiveness Research (CER) in Dermatology: Progress over the past decade.? This meeting will be held on the Anschutz Medical Campus of the University of Colorado School of Medicine in Aurora, Colorado, as an advance satellite meeting immediately preceding the largest professional clinical dermatology meeting in the world in 2020, the Annual Meeting of the American Academy of Dermatology at the Colorado Convention Center in Denver, Colorado, beginning March 20, 2020. This meeting was funded by NIAMS R13AR059425 10 years ago on Oct 16-17, 2010.